


Peruvian Lily

by aebecee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dark Theme, Ghosts, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Paranormal, Slight horror, Twisted, around 1860s??, inaccurate depictions of past era, most probably not in south korea, teen 00line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aebecee/pseuds/aebecee
Summary: Jaemin’s parents bought an old, but grand mansion in the countryside, not knowing that it was haunted by a boy with captivating eyes. From then on, everything went wrong, but it felt awfully right.





	Peruvian Lily

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All the events and ideas present in the story hold no truth at all. It does not reflect the author’s ideals and beliefs. This story is written for entertainment purposes only and is not meant to harm the group NCT and its members in any way.
> 
> Also, I'd like to apologize for the inaccurate depictions of this period of time in the past. I did some research, but I am no expert in this field. Please be mindful of the tags. The story contains disturbing themes that might make you uncomfortable, if so, please do not proceed any further. You have been warned.

It was on the outskirts of a small town in the countryside, it was quite far from the central district. Jaemin was born a noble so he had all the luxury in the world. He was assisted by his family's personnel all throughout the long journey, though the said woman immediately left afterwards.

The small town was peculiar in general, there were only overgrown bushes surrounding the yards of the houses, or rather, mansions. The mansion that he was looking for was hard to miss, it stood out from the seemingly empty town, it almost seemed out of place. The structure was impressive, a lot more grand compared to the other mansions, it was almost majestic.

The moment Jaemin laid his eyes on the mansion, he immediately knew there was something strange about it, but he still bravely stepped inside, the wooden front door noisily opening with a spine-chilling creak, in contrast with his feather-light footsteps. Right at that moment, he was hit by a cold gust of air that made him shudder. It felt even more odd when he went further into the mansion, as though his every move was being watched.

He cautiously surveyed each room, entering through various doors which brought him to different parts of the mansion. He slowly ran his hand along a spotless mahogany table in one of the rooms, with all kinds of porcelain figurines on top. There was not a single speck of dust on the furnitures, the mansion was definitely well-maintained, but there were still hints of musty smell lingering in the air, probably due to the old nature of the mansion.

He looked around excessively, paying extra attention to his surroundings as he was trying to identify what was that feeling that he could not quite grasp. However, it was so quiet, so eerily quiet. The only sound that he could hear was his own footsteps, softly padding on the carpeted floor. It was then when he caught a movement from the corner of his eye, which caused him to sharply turn around to look at the said area. It was empty. He looked around suspiciously, but he found no traces of life anywhere.

Of all people, Jaemin would be the last person to be worried over something paranormal. He was bothered, yes, but he was more concerned about real threats, not ghosts or any of that sort. His parents were influential people in the city, a perpetrator with really ill intentions might not be far from reality.

Jaemin could still not fully grasp the ominous feeling that he felt, but he decided to just shrug it off. He turned his attention back to what was ahead of him and continued walking. His feet brought him to a huge room, with the most expensive kinds of shelves neatly arranged inside. The shelves were filled with all sorts of framed photos, dull and fading, of people who were almost indistinguishable. He assumed those were photos from several years ago, or decades even, probably the previous owners of the mansion.

There was a certain frame which caught his attention more than the others though. It was not a photo, but a well-preserved portrait of a boy, who was probably around his age at the time when the portrait was painted. It was in a frame slightly bigger than others, there was nothing physically special about it, but what caught his attention was the boy's unearthly beauty.

The boy almost looked ethereal with his pale white skin, plump pink lips, chestnut brown hair falling right above his eyes, and his eyes, those eyes were the prettiest eyes that Jaemin had ever seen. They were in the deepest shade of brown reflecting an almost obsidian-like gleam, staring back at him, almost as if the boy in the portrait was staring at his very soul. There was something that was drawing him in, sudden voices in his head that was enticing him to caress the cheek of the boy in the portrait.

Just as his hand was about to touch the portrait, a cold hand tapped on his shoulder, and before he could realize it, he was already screaming a bloodcurdling scream. He jumped back in lightning speed, almost at the same time as the hand was withdrawn. When he saw the face of the culprit, he could not help the perplexed look that appeared on his face.

An old man, probably around his early 70s, stood in the most formal manner a few steps away from him. His hair so white was pushed back neatly, giving off the feeling that he was not some shabby old man out there. He was also neatly dressed like a butler of some sort, a fatherly smile on his face, “My apologies, Young Master. I am the caretaker of this mansion,”

“Oh,” realization hit Jaemin and his cheeks burned in embarrassment almost immediately, “Forgive my manners,”

“I have startled you, I am clearly at fault,” the old caretaker bowed once again, “The young master would appreciate a nice tea after such a long journey, yes?”

“O-of course,” Jaemin failed to hide his slight discomfort at the sudden situation and the old caretaker immediately noticed it.

“Is the mansion not to your liking, Young Master?” there was a hint of worry on the strained voice of the old man.

“No, no, it’s definitely not that,” Jaemin quickly shook his head, “I just didn’t know what to expect, and I certainly was not expecting someone would be here while my parents are still away,”

“I see,” the old caretaker began, “I am only here during a short time of the day to maintain the mansion, the rest of the day, you have it all to yourself, Young Master,”

“My parents… do they know about you?” Jaemin cautiously asked. He had always been a little too cautious, a little too wary of his surroundings.

“Yes, they do, and they were more than happy that someone would look after their child while they are still not here,” the old caretaker reassured the boy, “I’m sure you still have a lot of questions, and I can answer more of them while you are comfortably having tea,” the old man politely excused himself, his hand was already on the door’s handle when Jaemin spoke again.

“The people in the photos,” Jaemin started, curiosity evident on his eyes, which caused the old caretaker to stop in his tracks, “Who are they?”

“I assume you’ve seen the abundance of photos,” the old caretaker glanced at the frames inside the room, “They are all the previous owners of the mansion,”

Jaemin turned his gaze toward the photos, scanning each and everyone's faces, although his eyes lingered on the boy's portrait longer than necessary, “I am assuming that they’re not blood-related since they share very little similarities,”

The young boy’s focus remained on the photos that he failed to notice the dark glint in the eyes of the old caretaker, “The mansion has been bought many times over the years, but for some reason, they never stayed,”

 

Afternoon tea had never failed to calm Jaemin’s nerves, that tea made by the old caretaker was no exception. He was glad, at least there was something he was familiar with in that place where he was suddenly thrown into. While talking to the old caretaker, he learned that there was nothing special about the small town at all, no parks, no fancy establishments, no theatres, there was literally nothing to do. He almost wondered why his parents even bought the mansion. It was definitely nice, but the town was so isolated, away from people, almost as if access to the town was purposely taken away.

Jaemin did not notice another sigh escaping his lips, a pout following soon after. The old caretaker could not help but chuckle at the antics of the young boy, “Is something still bothering you, Young Master?”

“I was told that this was supposed to be a vacation with my parents,” Jaemin frowned, fixating his eyes on the cup of tea in his hand, “I hope they are already on their way here,”

“According to the letter sent to me, they should be here by tomorrow morning,” the old caretaker comforted the young boy, “There should be nothing to be worried about, Young Master,”

“I hope so-”

Just then, the doorbell rang loudly throughout the entire mansion, startling the two. Jaemin’s eyes immediately twinkled in delight, “Could it be?”

Jaemin almost bounced off his chair, temporarily forgetting his manners as he ran through the endless hallways. He was not familiar with the halls inside the huge mansion yet, but his feet brought him right exactly where he wanted. The front door. He opened the door hastily with a huge smile on his face, but it was immediately replaced by a surprised expression when he did not see his parents on the other side of the door.

Instead, there was a boy standing outside, slightly smaller than him, but was probably around his age.

The boy had eyes of the darkest shade of brown, but it still shone brightly under the afternoon sun nonetheless, slightly disheveled silky brown hair, unblemished skin so white it could almost be comparable to snow, flushed rosy cheeks, and a shy smile lingering on plump cherry-like lips.

“Hi,” the boy beamed, and with his eyes literally sparkling as he was speaking, Jaemin was in awe. How could someone be that beautiful?

“Huh?” the boy blinked cutely upon noticing the dazed look of the taller boy, “Are you unwell?”

Jaemin had to force himself out of his thoughts. It was rude of him to show such a behavior to someone, more so, someone he just met. He was taught better than that, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to show such an unruly behavior,”

“Ah, of course, it’s okay!” the boy flashed him a reassuring smile, “I’m Renjun,” the smaller boy offered his hand for a handshake, “I ran here immediately when I heard we have a new neighbor,”

Jaemin held his hand out to meet Renjun’s, and at that moment, he learned that the smaller boy's hand fit in his hand perfectly, as though they were meant to hold each other's hands until the rest of time.

“You live in the neighborhood?” the twinkling delight found its way back to Jaemin's eyes, his hand still holding on to the smaller boy’s hand.

“Mhm, in fact, I live next door!” Renjun’s eyes formed pretty moon crescents when he smiled, his fringe covering a part of it when he tilted his head to the side cutely.

There was something about Renjun’s eyes, something about the boy that was drawing Jaemin in. It was odd, but before Jaemin could realize what he was doing, his hand was already on Renjun’s face, brushing away the messy fringe that was covering the smaller’s eyes. He expected the smaller boy to be upset, his personal space was just invaded by a stranger, but the boy leaned into his touch instead, a fond smile on his pretty face.

Jaemin had to blink a few times, the petite boy with pretty eyes and flushed cheeks in front of him was too beautiful to be true.

 

“What’s bothering you?” Jaemin felt a tingly sensation on his ear, a whisper so close, he could literally feel the breathy laugh of the other.

Renjun.

Jaemin’s immediate reaction was to shy away from the touch, always so surprised at the smaller boy’s habit of invading his personal space. It was true that he did it first, but he did not know that the smaller would go to such extents of showing his affection.

It was not like he was complaining though. In fact, he loved all of it, all the subtle and not so subtle touches, the affection, the intimacy, all of it. He almost felt like he was loved.

“How did you know?” Jaemin’s reply was quiet, in contrast to his loud reactions to the teasings of the other earlier. He threw his head back, looking up at the vast sky above them, both of his hands were on his side to support his weight. They were spending their morning with each other, sat on a nearby flower field. Renjun said it was one of the best things in the countryside— the scenery.

Jaemin almost wondered if Renjun was part of that scenery, his beauty could easily be comparable to all of it.

“You’re like- an open book,” Renjun unconsciously pouted as he pondered on his words, “So easy to read,”

Jaemin chuckled lowly, turning his head to the smaller boy, “I don’t know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult,”

Renjun inched closer to him, almost straddling his lap, as he looked up at the taller boy with his big doe eyes, “Why are you so down?”

Jaemin was never the type to say anything about his personal matters. He was born a noble, not just an ordinary noble, but an influential one. He had a family reputation to protect, but if Renjun was looking up at him like that, flaunting his long eyelashes, it was hard to keep any secret.

“It’s been a week, and my parents are still not here,” Jaemin sighed, his hands clutching on the empty ground below him, “I can’t help but think that they wanted to get rid of me that’s why they sent me here, I-”

Jaemin was too caught up in his thoughts that he did not notice the smaller boy climb up his lap, soft hands finding their way to his cheeks, cupping them in the most lovingly manner.

It was too close, but in that proximity, Jaemin could easily bask in the unearthly beauty of the other. He could clearly see the captivating eyes that stared at him as though they were staring at his very soul. He did not even try to make it subtle, he met the boy’s gaze for as long as he could.

Renjun had been with him ever since their fateful encounter, always keeping him company in the huge mansion, even dragging him outside to explore the small town, showing him the beautiful sceneries of the countryside.

In the back of his mind, he knew that he had seen the boy somewhere before. He just could not figure out where exactly; it could have been in the city, or in the countless parties that he had to attend, but every time he would ask, the boy would just brush it off. He had always been a cautious one, but just that once, he ignored all the alarm bells ringing in his head, as he leaned even closer and rested his forehead against the smaller boy’s.

“I’m here, I’ll always be here for you,” he heard the boy utter those words with his honey-like voice, deep brown eyes never leaving his.

Renjun’s voice sounded way too sweet, Jaemin could almost taste it, but he still let himself be reassured.

_I am all that you need._

 

Another week had passed quickly, and in the midst of the loneliness in the huge mansion, Renjun easily became a constant in Jaemin’s life.

Both boys were sprawled out on the carpeted floor in the living room, diligently playing a game of chess. They just came back from the flower field that they usually frequented when the front door opened, revealing the old caretaker with his usual outfit that was a little too formal, a little too outdated for the young boys.

“Ah, there you are,” the old caretaker let himself in, but stopping in his tracks for a split second when he noticed the 2-player board game on the floor, his eyes shaking the slightest bit before he could hide it with his usual fatherly smile, “I see your friend is here,”

“Mhm, Renjun is staying over tonight as well,” Jaemin nonchalantly said, his eyes glued on the chess pieces scattered in front of him.

The old caretaker awkwardly cleared his throat while glancing over worriedly at the young boy, “Actually, I came with good news for the Young Master,”

Jaemin perked up at that, he finally tore his gaze away from the board game and turned his full attention to the old caretaker. His silence and curious gaze urged the old man to continue.

“A letter from your two friends in the city came in the mail early today, it seems that they are going to arrive later in the afternoon,”

Just then, the sound of glass shattering echoed loudly; a porcelain figurine suddenly fell from the top shelf, its fragile body breaking to tiny bits of pieces.

 

“Jaemin!” a squeaky voice could be heard throughout the entire mansion, followed by a soft thud on the carpeted floor.

A boy with tanned skin jumped on Jaemin the moment he opened the door, causing the two of them to fall on the floor. It was all smiles, loud giggles, and squeals.

“Donghyuck,” Jaemin breathed, still with that huge grin on his face.

“I missed you, you punk,” Donghyuck did not budge on top of him, burying his face even further on Jaemin’s neck.

“You might end up hugging Jaemin to death, Hyuck,” another boy with ebony black hair and thick framed glasses remarked.

“Jeno,” Jaemin’s voice came out muffled against Donghyuck’s hair.

“You just disappeared,” Jeno accused him playfully, puckering his lips.

Donghyuck sat up, his knees on either side of Jaemin’s waist, “We feel neglected, Jaeminnie,” he mirrored Jeno’s pout.

Jaemin had a fond smile on his face as he propped his elbow on the floor while his other hand reached out to ruffle Donghyuck’s hair, “I’m sorry, you two, I did not expect the town to be this far,”

Across the hall, a pair of eyes were watching the small reunion of the three from afar, and oh, it was almost spine-chilling how it was so easy to miss the hostile glare of those eyes hidden behind several layers of innocence.

“Oh, right, Renjunnie is here as well,” Jaemin beamed, “I’m sure you would like him,” his eyes twinkled in delight as he talked about his new found friend.

“Renjunnie?” Jeno quirked his brows, “Someone is living in this town aside from you and the caretaker?”

It was a harmless question, and Jaemin completely understood where his friend’s surprise was coming from so he just laughed it off, “I was surprised at first too, and he is my neighbor as well!” he explained.

“Aw, he must be a great friend,” Donghyuck chimed in, “I would love to meet him!”

“Of course, _he is all I could ever ask for_ ,”

As if on cue, Renjun stepped forward until he was by Jaemin’s side, “Hello,” a slight smile rested on his cherry-like lips.

Jaemin’s eyes were twinkling, shining even, not just in delight, but it was as though his god was right in front of him, “Renjun, these are my friends, Jeno and Donghyuck,”

Donghyuck blinked in a daze, mouth slightly parted in shock. His words were suddenly caught in his throat when Jaemin introduced his new friend.

Jeno, on the other hand, blinked a few times before he awkwardly cleared his throat, “Nice to meet you, Renjun. You look… amazing,”

Renjun tilted his head a bit, flashing a sly smile for a split second before a bashful smile found its way to his pretty face, “Thank you, Jeno. I am honored to receive such a praise from you,”

“Jaemin told us so,” Jeno awkwardly laughed, unconsciously wrapping his arm around Donghyuck’s shoulders, pulling the boy closer to offer some sort of comfort. He was not quite sure who he was comforting though; Donghyuck or himself.

“Dinner should be prepared in a couple of hours,” Jaemin began, feet almost bouncing in excitement, “Should we play before then?”

Jeno wanted to spend time with their friend whom he dearly missed, but it seemed that Donghyuck had other plans when he politely refused, “Actually, I’d love to, but I’d like to walk around the town first since we won’t be here in the countryside for long,”

Jaemin’s smile fell, disappointment was evident on his face, “O-of course,”

“We’ll be back before it gets completely dark, you don’t have to worry about us,” Donghyuck said his quick goodbye before rushing out the door, dragging Jeno by the wrist with him.

Jaemin stood dumbfounded for a good few seconds, an empty feeling looming over him while he watched his friends walk out of the mansion.

At that moment of weakness when Jaemin’s heart wavered just a little bit, Renjun sneakily reached out for the taller’s hand, loosening the hand closed in a tight fist and then intertwining it with his own.

The smaller boy tiptoed and muttered softly against the taller’s ear, “Ah, that’s inevitable, perhaps, you’ve been away for too long,”

“You think so?”

“ _I know so_ ,”

 

“Donghyuck,” Jeno breathed, “Donghyuck, wait!” he tried to yank off his hand from Donghyuck’s tight hold but the tanned boy kept his grip firm.

“Dongh-” Jeno hissed when Donghyuck abruptly stopped which caused him to bump into the small back of his friend.

His gaze shifted from the back of his friend to the house, or rather, mansion in front of them. All the mansions in the town were huge, each mansion had yards that stretched in great number of meters, so it took them a good five-minute walk to reach the nearest mansion, even if they were walking in hurried steps.

“W-what are you-”

“Didn’t Jaemin say that his friend lives here?” Donghyuck whispered in a dangerously low voice.

“Donghyuck, I- I don’t think-” before Jeno could even finish whatever he was going to say, Donghyuck was already knocking on the wooden door.

In the eerily quiet town, even the softest knocks sounded like the loudest bangs, and it made the two boys anxious as they wait for someone to answer the door. The mansion was huge, but it was unusually dark, run-down even. It did not look like it could be a home to someone, Jeno was having skeptical feelings about it.

“Donghyuck, I honestly don’t think-”

“Jeno,” Donghyuck’s sharp gaze and tone stopped Jeno, and the taller boy bit his lips at the sudden tension in the air, or perhaps, the tension had been there since they left Jaemin’s mansion, but he was just too distracted, mind too blurry at the sudden turn of events.

“Jaemin needs our help,”

It was then when Jeno finally noticed Donghyuck’s eyes shaking in fear. The smaller boy shakily closed the gap between them, his trembling hands clutching on the collar of Jeno’s shirt, “He is… he is…”

Jeno knew what his friend was trying to say. He immediately knew something was wrong the moment Jaemin introduced his new found friend.

Renjun.

“We need to- we need to talk to whoever lives here,” Donghyuck said in between heavy breaths, “They must know something,”

Jeno finally understood Donghyuck’s intentions, and decided that it was all they could do for now.

They were about to knock on the wooden door once again when they heard heavy footsteps fast approaching. They looked at each other, panic mirroring in each other’s faces.

“What do you think you’re doing?” they heard a strained voice yell from a distance, echoing in a way that made the hair on their skin stand, and the dimming daylights did not help at all.

Their eyes widened in shock as they scrambled off the run-down mansion’s yard, Jeno held Donghyuck’s hand tightly as they ran for it, and at that one moment when he turned his head back to check on the smaller boy, he bumped into something, or rather someone.

Donghyuck unconsciously let out a horrified scream when he saw a figure looming over them, his feet backing away on their own, dragging Jeno, who was still holding his hand, with him.

“Who-” Jeno instinctively stood his ground between the figure and Donghyuck, until he recognized the figure— the old man in front of them, “W-wait… you are…”

“The caretaker of Jaemin’s mansion?” Donghyuck carefully asked.

“What are you two doing here?”

Donghyuck squinted, in the dark, he could make out the furrowed brows and creases on the forehead of the old man, “We were- we wanted to talk to the ones living in that mansion,” he explained, still breathing heavily due to adrenaline rush.

“That mansion?” the old caretaker repeated, the creases on his forehead deepened in worry, “That mansion has been abandoned several decades ago,”

Donghyuck suddenly felt chills run down his spine at the words of the old man, “N-no, that can’t be it- Jaemin’s friend-” he stuttered.

“Sir, please, we need to help our friend,” Jeno said with pleading eyes. There was no one who could help them other than the old man. The town was literally empty and even if they would send a letter, help would arrive the next morning. It would be already too late.

The old caretaker heaved a sigh, straightening his posture before casting his gaze on the two boys, “There are things in this world that people should not meddle with, or else, the consequences would be far more grave,”

“Please,”

The old man contemplated deeply, an indecipherable look in his eyes when he finally met their gazes again, “What exactly did you _see_?”

“N-nothing,” Jeno unconsciously gulped in horror as he recalled the events earlier, his trembling hands clenching into a tight fist, “He was talking to something we can’t see!”

Donghyuck pushed Jeno aside and fell on his knees, in front of the old caretaker, “Please help us, I know you know something, _please_ ,”

 

The boy they met was only a fraction of their friend whom they dearly loved, but he was still their friend, and they were determined to bring him back and save him.

Jeno and Donghyuck learned from the old caretaker that the mansion was haunted, not by a mere ghost, but by a being far more evil than that.

When they returned to the mansion, it was already dark, but Jaemin and Renjun went out to the flower fields again, and so, they started a huge fire, burning the cursed painting, along with the entire mansion.

The two boys stood in front of the burning mansion, watching the fiery fire consume everything, but for some reason, there was still something troubling them, like they missed something important.

For a moment, they could only hear their heavy breaths and the cackling of fire, but soon enough, they could also hear hurried steps and mad screams echoing in a distance.

Jaemin.

Jaemin was running toward them with blood shot eyes, tears still staining his cheeks.

“What have you done?” he yelled on top of his lungs, his voice already hoarse from all the screaming he did.

It all happened in a second. The next thing they knew, Jaemin was already within their arms’ reach, ready to dive into the fiery fire. Jeno was quick to hold Jaemin by his arms, preventing him from doing so.

“Let me go!” Jaemin thrashed around, “I need- I need to save Renjun,” he cried out.

“Jaemin, stop!” Donghyuck tried to calm him down, “He’s not real! He’s just playing with your mind!”

 

Oh, how he hated it.

Jaemin was not the naive boy that everyone believed him to be. He clearly knew what he got himself into. He knew that it was dangerous, that he was playing with fire, but no one ever asked him whether he liked it or not.

Renjun was… different, in a good way, and that was when he decided that he would follow the boy anywhere, wherever he might be.

_They did not know anything._

Oh, and he liked playing with fire, loved the feeling of the heat on his skin. It made him feel alive.

 

Donghyuck was too tired to scream some more, his throat felt dry, too dry, that he could only cry silently in horror as he watched Jaemin enter the burning mansion.

Seconds after Jaemin dived into the fire, the whole mansion collapsed, the well-maintained walls finally succumbing to the destructive heat.

“No, no,” Donghyuck was already on his knees, his trembling legs could no longer support his weight.

Jeno, on the other hand, was cursing under his breath, clenching his jaw as he joined the tanned boy in his silent cries. He would forever carry the burden of letting Jaemin slip out of his hold.

“I don’t understand,” Jeno mumbled, words almost incoherent, “W-what went wrong?”

Through their blurry vision, they saw something on the stone pavement. It must have fallen out of Jaemin’s pocket, a flower so red, so orange, so yellow, all the colors that could remind them of the fire in front of them.

Peruvian lily; a flower of friendship and devotion.

Donghyuck picked up the flower with his shaking hands, certain images flashing through his mind the moment his fingertips touched the withering stalk.

The tanned boy cried out in agony, the awful truth dawning on him.

 

From a distance, a silhouette watched the scene unfold, a sly smirk on his old wrinkled face, “Lonely and desperate souls are truly fascinating,”

The silhouette soon vanished into thin air, probably back to the depths of hell where he came from.

 

It was not Renjun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my second (and last) entry for AllRenzine Vol. 1! I had fun writing for this fic fest and I want to thank all the people who made this event possible!
> 
> This story is from prompt 57. I had to tweak a few parts to fit it in my plot, and I want to apologize to the prompter if the story is not satisfying enough. One of my reasons too is that I love Renjun and I can't make him the bad guy, and yea, if it is not clear enough, Renjun was just another lonely soul. Jeno and Donghyuck had been played oof.
> 
> This is my first time writing a dark themed fic and I would really appreciate it if yall can tell me what you think about it! Thank you for reading, and as usual, if u wanna yell about renmin hmu! [twt](https://twitter.com/jaemnoren)


End file.
